Darkness: The 2nd Half Of The Dragon Fire
by Arcane Karena
Summary: Can a princess from a dark relm survive at Alfea? Will anyone accept her? And what does she have to do with Bloom? Please R&R...On Break
1. The Girl

Note:Hey! This is my first real story. If anyone read my last one I'm sorry but I cancelled it b/c I'm having problems. It might be back up sometime. Anyway heres my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club but I do own my character, her pixie & maybe her relm, I'm not sure.

Chapter 1: The Girl

A teenage girl was lying unconcious on the floor. "The only way to protect her is to send her to magix" said a tall dark man. "Honey she's all done her training, she'll be found easily there too" a woman in black said to the man.

"We'll send her to Alfea, she does have fairy powers too" the man answered her. His wife noded, "Alright then." She put her hand over the girl & in a flash she was gone.

At Alfea

"Miss Feragonda," A blonde girl yelled "there's a girl outside the gates & she's unconcious. I think she was in a fight."

An old lady who looked around 60 turned to face her student. "Bring her to the nurse Stella, but try not to hurt her more than she already is" she said entering the school.

Stella picked up the girl & brought her to the nurse. 'Ugh I'll have to take an extra long shower to get this blood out' she thought as she went out of the nurses office.

She had long blonde hair & was wearing her usual outfit. She walked to her dorm & let Miss Feragonda deal with the nurse.

"How is she?" "She's hurt badly. She has many cuts & bruses, probably from a battle. She's asleep right now. I'll call you when she wakes up"

Note: I know its short but my turn on the comp is over for now. I'll update ASAP. Please review. I want to know what you think.Punks & Goths Rule! Bye!


	2. WHAT?

Note:Hey every1. Sorry it took long for the next chapter but my comp messed up & it had to be fixed & we only got it back today. Heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club.

Chapter 2: WHAT?

The girl woke up in the nurses office & looked around. 'I don't think I'm in Draconia anymore.' She tried to get up but got a pain in her arms & legs. 'Ok I'm not doing that again!' Just then the nurse walked in. "Ah, your awake, how are you felling?" she asked. "My arms & legs hurt but other than that I'm great!" she said trying to sound ok.

"Um…how did I get here?"

"One of the students brought you here"

"Where is here anyway?"

"Alfea"

"WHAT! How come they sent me here? They should've sent me to Cloud Tower!"

"Why would you want to be sent to Cloud Tower?" Stella asked, blowing her cover. "Stella how long have you been there?" the nurse asked her, anger present in her voice. "Since she woke up. I heard her talk & I wanted to know who she is & where she came from" Stella tried to save herself from getting in trouble. "My name is Karena, I'm the princess of Draconia, the reason I want to go to CT is because I'm a witch" Karena's last words made Stella & the nurse jump back. "Your a witch! You look so much like a fairy!" Stella got ready to attack but realized Karena was in no condition to fight. She put her guard down & sat on the bed.

"How did you get so hurt?"

"Our enemy attacked us with an invisible army. I'm trained as a worrior as much as I am a witch but I couldn't fight what I couldn't see. The last thing I remember is my parents taking me to the teleportation chamber & then I blacked out. I thought they would've sent me to CT but maybe they sent me here cause no one would suspect it." As Kerena finished her story the rest of the Winx Club came to see her. "Thats awful!" said one of the girls. She had lnogf orange hair & a blue & yellow outfit. "I don't care if your a witch I always give people the benifit of a doubt. We'll help you get your relm back. By the way I'm Bloom"

"I'm Flora" the girl with long brown hair said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Tecna." This girl had short pink-ish purple-ish hair.

"Yo I'm Musa." She had black hair in two pigtails

"I'm Layla. We already have something in common, we both wake up in the nurses office our first time here!" She laughed at the last part. She also had long brown hair.

"You already know my name but I'll tell you again incase you forgot. I'm Stella"

"Nice to meet all of you. Are you the lost princess of Sparx by any chance?" Karena asked looking at Bloom.

"Yeah thats me why?"

"You hold the Dragon Fire,right?" when Bloom nodded she continued. "Well you know that nothing is just light , that we all have a ballance of light & dark."

"Yeah I know but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you hold the light half & I hold the dark half"

"So your saying that the Dragon Fire is in two halves?"

"Yes thats what I'm saying. You see when the Great Dragon died there were two powers left, the light & the darkness. The light was kept on Sparx by Bloom & the dark was sent to a relm where it could be handled by the strongest dark energy. The being with the stongest dark energy seems to be me because when I was born the containment spell broke & the Dark Dragon Fire came to me."

"Wow so Sparx, the most beautiful relm of its time, held light & Draconia, the relm feared for its armies, held the dark. Now that the Dragon Fires are in the same place what will happen?" Stella asked actually listening to someone talk for once.

"Theres a legend that states 'If both the light & dark are together they can call forth the spirit of the Great Dragon & bring the ballance back to the relms' but I have no clue what the spell is." Karena explained. "It's alright for now" Miss Feragonda said poping out of no where. "we can try to get the spell some othe time for now rest. Come on girls." "Bye Karena, we'll be back later."

Note: Hey sssoooooooo….how did you like this chapter? Theres a lot of talking I know but that's b/c I wanted to get her story of how she got there & everything else out og the way. Please review & tell me what you think or give me any ideas you have. I want at least 1 review. Till next time. Punks & Goths rule! Bye!


	3. More About Her Life

Note:Hey ppl. I'm sssssooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but my life kinda went bad for a bit & then i got a writer's block. Anyways I'm sorry & heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did Bloom & Stella would be goths. Flora & Tecna would be punks. Musa & Layla would be a mix. He he…on with the story...

Chapter 3: More about her past.

The next day Karena was called into Miss Feragonda's office. "You wanted to see me miss?" she asked entering the office. "Yes, I got a letter from your parents. They're still alive but in hidding. They want you to take classes here, at Alfea, to expand your powers" Miss F said calmly. "WHAT! Let me see that letter!" Karena took the letter from the head mistress. It read:

_Dear Miss Feragonda, our relm was attacked by evil witches looking for the Dark Dragon Fire. We are unharmed but must keep in hidding. We believe that if our daughter could learn to use her fairy magic & combined it with her witch magic she could be strong enough to defeat them & take back Draconia. Please inform her of our decision. Thank you._

_King Draco of Draconia._

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it! 'there is NO WAY my parents would make me learn fairy magic!' she thought. "This letter is a fake! There's no way my parents would think that fairy magic would make me stronger! Those witches are trying to trick me into becoming weak!" she ranted, disgusted at the thought.

"Don't worry Karena, your powers will not weaken. Since you have the ability to learn both, take it," Miss F explained, "now, if you don't mind, could you tell me the names of those witches, that is, if you know them."

Karena looked very angry. "Oh, I know them alright." "What are thier names?" "The slut, Melissa, the bitch, Kristie, & my fucking whore, slut, bitch (insert other things here) of a step-sister, Darcy." Karena had a dark aura around her now. "Darcy! I thought she was killed by that explosion!" Miss Feragonda was shocked.

Flashback(1 year ago, at Alfea)

"This is your last chance Bloom! Give us the Dragon Fire!" Icy let an ice ball fly & it missed Bloom, hitting Skye. "No Skye!"

"There's nothing you can do but give up the Dragon Fire!" Stormy screached & let lightning come down & hit the other Winx Girls. "Leave them alone!" a red aura surrounded Bloom.

"Or what? You'll burn us? Hah! Your getting weak but we're still at full power!" Darcy, Stormy, & Icy got together & summond all thier power. "You're done for Bloom! Good Bye!" Icy laughed maniachly. They let their energy go at Bloom. Bloom's aura suddenly turned to fire. A huge ball of fire shot out & overpowered thier attack, causing it to back to them with the fire.

Everyone shielded thier eyes from the light. All that was left of the witches were charcoaled bodies. "Its over bitch, I win"

End Flashback

"She wasn't. It was an exact copy of her. My dad & her mom got married that day. She had to be there so she made a copy to fight with the other two." Karena looked at the floor. She remembered that day all too well. That's when it became the strongest gets the throne.

Flashback (1 year ago, in Draconia)

"Do you, Draco, take Katrina as your wife?" asked the priest, very bored. "What do you think! Of corse I do!" Karena's dad was pissed at the priest. "And you? Same question differrent name & shit?" "Yes" Darcy's mom said darkly. "And with the power blah blah blah your man and wife. Kiss her so we can leave" the priest got evil looks from the couple but then they kissed & he left.

No one in town was happy about the marrige. They all hated Katrina.All she wanted was to be queen, she didn't care about Draco(A/N:she used the same spell Darcy did on Riven), and everyone could see that but him.

"Now Kerena, you AND Darcy are eligable for the throne."

"But dad!" "No buts Karena, it will be given to the strongest one. We'll be watching you, after the honeymoon that is, bye girls."

"This is going to be fun" Darcy laughed.

Karena just went to her room & trashed it.

End Flashback

"Well Karena, I think that you should go to your class now. I'll bring you. Let's see…ah! Here it is. You have Potions & Spells with Profeser Paladium. Lucky for you all the girls that came to see you in the nurses office are in that class."

Note: I hope you liked it. Half of this was written in skool todaycause I was bored off my ass. Any comments or questions or ideas? Just put them in a review & I'll answer/use them next chapter. See ya! Punks & Goths Rule!


	4. First day of class…Great…

Note: Hey what's up everyone. I forgot to mention before that they already started the year & it was thier last year there. Oh yeah, I had an activity week last week so I had time to write a few chapters at school & I just brought my binder home today.Hehehehe... Anyways here's the next one!

Reviews: **Kira** – Thanks. I changed the rating because i wrote a few chapters at school & I wrote some things that are considered mature. Please don't stop reading just because of that wait till its up to decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club just Karena & her style.

Chapter 4: First day of class…..Great…..

Karena & Miss Feragonda walked to Profesor Paladium's class. " Here it is," Miss F looked at Karena, "are you ready?" "Whatever" karena answered not really caring. Miss F(Note" I'll be caling her Miss F b/c her name is too long to write over & over again) opened the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interupt your class but you have a new student" Miss F took Karena in & the winx girls smiled hapily. "This is Karena, she will be joining us for the rest of the year" She then turned to Prof. P(same reason as Miss F). "She's from Draconia, the relm that was attacked, & her parents want her to come here to become stronger & learn more" she said low enough so only Prof. P could hear her.

"Cool! She can sit between me & Musa!" Stella pretty much screamed. "That's a good idea Stella. Karena you can take your seat. Oh & by the way Stella, it's Musa & I" the profesor said getting back to work. Karena walk up to her seat but on her way she was tripped. She turned around to see the girl who dared to trip her.

"Why the fuck do we have a witch in our class? This is a fairy school!" The girl screeched. The other girls looked surprised. 'Guess word goes around fast' she thought "Well at least it's better being a witch than being a crack whore" she retorted calmly. "What?" "Girls calm down! Rosa this is the third time you've disrupted my class today! Go to Miss Gryfin's office, now! Karena take your seat" Prof P went to the board. "I'll get you back bitch" Rosa said at the door. "I'll be waiting" Karena said, making some of the girls giggle.

After class the winx girls went up to Karena. "Hey what you said in class was funny" Tecna said, remembering what Karena told Rosa. "Yeah where did you get your attitude from?" Chatta asked or, in her case, yelled. "Draconia is a relm of darkness. You have to have some kind of attitude or you'll get chewed up & spit back out. Being the princess I'm not supposed to show weakness so I learnt to leave my emotions in my room. I was put through tough trainig even the strongest worrior at Red Fountain would be scared of. That was the only way for me to be taken siriously" Karena explained to the six girls.

"I don't know how it feels to be put through intense trainig but I do know how it feels to have to leave your emotions in your room" Stella said sadly. She walked away from the group not wanting to cry infront of them. "I'll comfort her. C'mon Amore, Chatta" Flora said going after Stella.

"Huh? What's that about?" Karena asked watching Stella & Flora leave thier sight. "I'll explain it all later. Anyways where's your room?" Bloom asked curiously. "You know what? I don't have a clue. I wasn't told" Karena said surprised that she was never really told where it was. "Let's ask Miss F, She has to know" Musa sugested. "Ok let's go"

Thay walked through the school & got to Miss F's office. "Excuse me, Miss F?" Karena asked, walking into the office. "Yes what is it Karena?"

"I was wondering where my dorm was" all the girls came into the room as Karena asked. "You get a special hedden room. It was used when I was a student here to help a young witch princess. She was the Princess of Draconia-"

"My mom!" Karena interupted

"Yes,it was. She created that room to shelter herself from some strong force. When we defeated it she told me to keep this room for another witch in trouble. She put a dark barrier around it & said that only a witch power could break the barrier"

"I can break it!" Inuyasha said, coming out of no where. "Wrong place Inu!" Kagome draged him to the invisible portal. "Sorry bout that, hehehe….Back to the story"

"Right…..So do you think i can brake it?"

"You'll have to try to find out"

"Where is this invisible door?"

"Attached to your room"

"What?" all the winx girls screamed. "You know that wall you can't hang things on? It's right there" Miss F explained. "Ok well let's go!"

The five girls & four pixis left the room & went to the dorm room. Thay walked in & Karena started to get a dark glow around her. She walked up to the wall & put her hand on it. The dark glow went to her hand & a door apeared. Karena opened it & was ammazed. "Woah…"

Note: Mwahahahahaha! A cliffie! Sorry but my hands are getting tired. I couldn't resist puting Inuyasha in there. I'm going to put up an Inuyasha story in the next fer days. Maybe tomorow. Who knows? I'll put it up next time I'm on the comp & I'll also put up a new chapter. Please review.

Thank you **Kira** for being the first one to review.

Well till next chapter,c ya! Punks & Goths Rule!


	5. A new kid at Red Fountain

Note: Hey ppl what's up? I know the sky is up but other than that. Sorry it took a bit of time to put up this chapter. I was busy making sure my other story had at least 2 chapters. If you wanna read it its called **High School A.K.A. Pit of Hell **& its an Inuyasha story. Ok on with the chapter!

Reviews: Thank you again **Kira** because you're the only one who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club & as it turns out I don't really own the Dark Dragon Fire but I don't really care. If you care & stop reading just for that you're a retard & you should choke on a tater tot & die! Ahem….. On with the story….

Chapter 5: A new kid at Red Fountain

Karena stared at her room. She couldn't believe the way it was. The walls were purple & black. The curtains were lavender & so was her rug. Her covers were lavender & black. Her bed frame was black & silver. Her dressers were all black. She also had a huge black & silver dragon painted on one of the purple walls.

The girls went in & started telling Kerena about everything they saw in her room.

"Karena! Look at your bed!"

"Look at the dragon on the wall!"

"Your rug matches your curtains!"

"Girls! I can see how my room looks thank you!" Karena told them, irritated. She walked to her rug & put her hand out. The dark glow showed up again. An orb appeared in front of her hand & then turned into her baggage.

"This room needs some light! Its not proper to have a room so dark" Tune told Karena.

"Actualy this is almost like my room back home except I don't have the Dragon Amulet in a case hung on a wall"

"Dragon…Amulet?" Tecna asked, very curiously

"It's a scale that fell off the Great Dragon.You see, Draconia is where most dragons are born, raised, & tamed. Even though there are experts in dragon taming, no one can tame older dragons found in the wild except me. The Dragon Amulet lets me talk to the dragons & lets them talk back to me. Thats how come most dragons will listen to thier owners. The problem is that I lost it when my relm was attacked. I hope my dad got it or at least one of the servants did…" Karena stoped talking & had a worried look on her face.

Meanwhile with Stella, Amore, Flora, & Chatta 

"Stella, wait up!" Amore tried to keep up to her bonded fairy. Stella stopped running & let everyone catch up to her.

"Honey, do you want to talk?" Flora asked gently, as to not make her run again.

"My parents finalized the devorce yesterday & I don't know whats going to happen to Solaria."

Flora hugged her friend as hard as she could. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine" she reassured. They stopped hugging & went to thier dorm.

At Red Fountain 

"Alright everyone! In today's class we're going to learn how to defend ourselves against opponants five times stronger than you" yelled Prof. Cordatorta(?).

Just as he was about to call out the name of the first person Mr. Saladine(?) walked into the training area with a young man. "Class you have a new classmate, his name is Eric"

The new guy went to join the others. "Hey, I'm Skye, hope you're good 'cause Cordatorta's a slave driver"

Eric laughed slightly, "I'll remember that"

Note: Finaly I'm done! Now I can proceed to take overthe world! Mwahahahahaha! Huh? Oh crap your still here! Ahem….

Sorry everyone for the wait but like I said at the beguning…does anyone even ead these? quietness Whatever I'll still write these. I'll update as soon as I can because right now it's 1:27AM & I'm REALLY tired. See ya. Punks & Goths Rule. REVIEW!


	6. What a small world

Note: Ok I'm re-putting this chapter up because I needed to change a few things around. Anyways, I'v been having some trouble with my inspiration & I've lost it completely so If you read this story & want to see it continuead please give me some ideas.

Reviews: **Kira** - you seem to be the only one who wants to help me out with writting this story so thank you for the 6th time!

**Chibi Horsewoman** - Thank you for your ideas. I changed it for you too.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Karena & Eric.

Chapter 6: What a small world

"So what relm are you from?" Brandon asked while training. They were all still in class & Codatorta had paired them up. Skye was with Eric & Brandon with Riven.

"I come from Draconia. I'm here because my relm was attacked. I was originally sent here to train & become a better warrior. When I found out that my girl was at Alfea I decided to make that my side mission, to find & protect her!" Eric said this very heroicly. He swung his sword & made Skye fall to the ground in defeat. "I win!"

"Why do you have to protect her? She's a fairy & she's training at Alfea. She'll be able to take care of herself" Helia said from out of nowhere. "Huh? Oh, hey Helia, this is Eric. Helia's right, why do you have to protect her?" Brandon introduced, then asked. He then fell back as Riven's sword almost cut him in half.

"I have to protect her because she's Karena, Princess of Draconia & my future wife" Eric explained to them just as Timmy ran out to see them.

"Hey guys huff I just got a message huff huff from the girls," the boys put away thier weapons & listened to the out-of-breath boy. "They want us huff huff to go see them!" SMASH! As soon as he stopped talking he fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Is he okay?" Eric asked, a little worried for the boy. "Yeah, he's fine. He just never remembers to take his time coming down from the top watch tower" Riven explained the boys' situation.

They all waited untill Timmy woke up. As soon as one eye opened he asked, "So are we going or not?" The guys laughed a bit as they went to thier bikes. "Hey Eric, how are you gonna get there?" Helia asked noticing that he had no bike.

"Oh, I'll just conjure my bike. I forgot to mention, I'm a male witch" He got strange looks from 3 of the 5 boys. Helia & Timmy laughed at thier faces. "You guys didn't know? In some relms boys are tought magic & then train how to be a worrior. Only if they have enough winx though" Helia illed them in. "Oh...um well...Let's go see the girls!" Brandon yelled out, trying not to sound as stupid as he felt for not knowing that information.

The boys got on thier bikes & Eric conjured his. In two minutes they were off to Alfea.

_With the girls..._

Flora, Stella, Amore, & Chatta entered Karena's room. "Woah, this room is so dark, it needs a little light" Stella said with confidence. "Ha ha, that's exactly what Tune said & Karena told us about a special amulet from her relm" Bloom said, not thinking much before she said the last part. "Oops, I should have let you tell them..." "It's ok Bloom" Karena got ready to tell the two faries & two pixieswhat she told the others.

"It's a scale that fell off the Great Dragon.Draconia is where most dragons are born, raised, & tamed. Even though there are experts in dragon taming, no one can tame older dragons found in the wild except me. The Dragon Amulet lets me talk to the dragons & lets them talk back to me. Thats how come most dragons will listen to thier owners. But I lost it when my relm was attacked & I hope that my dad got it or else there's no point in me hiding here..." Karena stared at the dragon on her wall.

_'Mom...Did father get out ok? What about Eric? Is the amulet in safe hands? I wish you were here. This wouldn't of happened if father hadn't married that horrible witch & made Darcy my step sister' _"Karena,are you ok?" Musa asked, looking at Karena's face. Without realizing it Karena was growling. "Huh? Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was thinking of something unpleasent..."

"Well think of something pleasent now 'cause I called the boys & asked them to come over! They said they're gonna be bringing a new guy. I wonder what he's like..." Stella went off in her own little world. "While Stella is daydreaming let's go down & wait for the guys to get here. It shouldn't be that long before they arrive since it seems that Stella called while she was out of the room" Tecna said, going through the door. The other girls fallowed & left Stella in the room. A few momments after Stella came out of her day dream. "Hey...where did everyone go?" she walked out of the room & went down to be with the other girls.

About five minutes after Stella joined the girls, the boys arrived. "Hey there girls, the Hero's of Red Fountain, here to please you in every way" Brandon said with a stupid grin on his face. "Shut up Brandon, not all of us here are perverted retards" Riven smacked him upside the head. "Ha ha, nice one Riven" _'Wait a sec...that voice...'_ Karena was waiting for that guy to take off his helmet. "Girls, meet the new kid,"Eric took off his helmet as Skye was introducing him, "ERIC!" Karena yelled out. She ran over to him & hugged him tightly. "Hey baby, I knew you'd be happy to see me" He said & kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I'm happy! I have some questions though..." Karena's face went dark. She took Eric over to the side & asked him the same questions she had asked her mother.

"Is my father ok?"

"He's fine. I told him to hide in the underground palace that whore doesn't know about."

"Where is the Dragon Amulet? Do we have it or do they?"

"I have the amulet with me but I left it at Red Fountain.I'll bring it to you tomorow,ok?"

Karena jumped into Eric's arms & kissed him. "You don't know how much I love you right now" Karena had a smile on her face. "Oh, I think I know. I'm sneaking out tonight that's for sure" Eric smiled back. The two made thier way back to thier friends.

Note: Well theres the re-edited version. I fixed some mistakes & made it a little longer. What was Karena thinking? Why is Eric sneaking out? Give me a few ideas & then I'll tell you..Well that's all the ideas I have for now. Please help me out by R&Ring. Punks & Goths Rule! See ya!


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

This story will be put up on someone else's profile soon. I'm not sure when exactly. XxBellaxXxEdwardxX will be talking over my fanfics and I won't be helping her.

I don't have time anymore to type these up and post them. I am truly sorry for anyone who loves this story and anyone who likes my writing style.

Bella will be looking over the chapters I have previously posted and she will be fixing any mistakes she can find. Check her profile every once in a while if you want to see when she posts this story.

Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you like the job she will be doing with my stories.

Love you all! VegiVamp


End file.
